The present invention relates to brassieres. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a laminated brassiere cup having a hard foam support wire.
It is known to produce brassieres from laminated foam. It is also known to provide a wire at the bottom of the cup to provide support. The wire is usually made from metal or other bendable material. Such wire can be uncomfortable and can be deformed plastically when bent beyond its elastic limit. Such might occur for example during washing or other handling.
Also, metallic, or other known hard cup-bottom brassiere wires can protrude from the material from which the brassiere is made after a number of washes.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages and/or more generally to provide improved brassiere cup.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing an improved brassiere cup.
There is disclosed herein a brassiere cup comprising:
a pair of fabric layers,
a layer of soft material in between the two fabric layers,
a foam cup-bottom support wire made of material harder than the soft material layer and situated in between the two fabric layers adjacent the soft material layer.
Preferably the layer of soft material is foam.
There is further disclosed here in a method of fabricating a brassiere cup, the method comprising:
moulding a hard foam wire,
taking a first pre-laminated sheet comprising a fabric layer and a foam layer and forming a flute in the foam layer,
placing the hard foam wire in the flute, and
taking a second pre-laminated sheet comprising a fabric layer and a foam layer and moulding its foam layer against the foam layer of the first laminated sheet and encasing the foam wire between the fabric layers.